echo_arenafandomcom-20200213-history
The Arena
The Arena is composed of multiple zones, and is where all non-lobby game-play of Echo Arena occurs. Each team is assigned one side of the Arena (Orange or Blue) and attempts to pass the *Disc* through the opposing team's goal at the other end. Staging Area This pseudo-lobby is where you'll interact your teammates while matchmaking fills each team with players. There are discs, islands, and dummy-bots for you to practice with while you wait. Once both teams are full, the barriers into the *Launch Tubes* will unlock and, after a 15-second countdown will let you launch into the game. Also referred to as: "Match Lobby" "Team Room" Activation Pods These are where you will load into the map and respawn after every goal. The first time you load into a match, you will need to pull the *Release Lever*, but will not need to do so again during the 15-second staging timers in between rallys. Also referred to as: "Spawn Pods" "Jack Pods" Launch Tubes These five (5) tubes are layed out in a pentagonal shape connecting the *Staging Area* to the *Arena* itself. They are numbered 1-5 with 1 being the top-most tube and progressing clockwise. It is through these tubes you will launch into the match once the staging timer hits zero, at which point the barriers to the *Arena* will drop and allow players to pass through. Halfway through these tubes are the Catapults. [[Catapults|'Catapults']] The Catapults are rings within the Launch Tubes that, when activated by a player passing their hand through the "Launch" button at their center, will move forward at a rapid pace (6m/s) until they reach the end of the Launch Tube and reset back at their origin. The Catapults are designed so that players may grab on to them and use their speed to launch themselves out of the tubes at great speeds. Also referred to as: "Launchers" "Zippy Go-Fast Rings" Goals The Goal is a diamond-shaped ring with a transparent field inside it that floats just in front of the *Backboard*. Passing the disc through this field results in two (2) points for the attacking team. The Goal is open on both sides, and passing the disc through it in any direction will result in an end to the rally and points awarded. Hitting the outside of the Goal will cause the Disc to bounce away with a (quite mocking) "Ting!" sound. Backboard This circular target sits exactly behind each team's goal, and within the ring of *Launch Tubes* The Backboard is shaped like a flattened cone with a center pyramid and decorated with arrows. With the right angle and proper accuracy, it can be used to ricochet the Disc into the *Goal from behind. Barrier The Barrier is a rectangular curved obstacle that sits just in front of the Goal right along the *3-Point Bubble* edge. It has a physical frame with a translucent field inside. Players can pass through the Barrier's field with no effect or loss of momentum, however the Disc will bounce off if thrown or carried into the Barrier. Also referred to as: "Guardian" "Giga Shield" 3-Point Bubble The 3-Point Bubble is a spherical area surrounding the *Goal* indicated by a transparent aura. Any shots with the *Disc* made outside the 3-Point Bubble are worth three (3) points instead of the usual two. Ricochets off walls and *Islands* will count for three points so long as the player releases the disc outside the 3-Point Bubble. Also referred to as: "3-Point Line" The Field Ramp The Ramp is a rectangular area with a concave surface that sits on both the floor and ceiling on each side of the arena. Due to the curved and easily-perceivable shape of the Ramp(s) they are one of the easier surfaces to accurately ricochet the *Disc* off of. Also referred to as: "Bank" "Curve" Islands Islands are geometric shapes that float throughout the Arena. They come in multiple shapes and sizes, and are scattered symmetrically across both teams zones (as well as symmetrically across the vertical axis.) Also referred to as: "Stars" "Polygons/Polys" Disc The Disc is the primary interact-able object in Echo Arena. The only way to win a match is to score points with the Disc by passing it through the opposing team's *Goal*. The Disc will always auto-orient to the player's hand when grabbed, and will emit a colored aura (that fades after a few seconds) based upon which team touched it last. When carrying the Disc, a player's maximum speed is limited to 4.65m/s. Also referred to as: "Cookie" "Frisbee" Holo-Cubes These stationary transparent cubes sit in groups around each team's goal as well as in rows inside the Mid-Wing Tunnels. They are about the size of a player's fist and allow both players and the *disc* to pass through them. However, they can be grabbed onto by players and used just like Islands to maneuver. Also referred to as: "Bits" "Juke-Boxes" "Goalie's Best Friends" Category:Arena